


Going Through It Alone

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Werewolf!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Sean doesn't want his terrible secret to be revealed to anyone, even his friend who wants to be by his side every step of the way.Which was probably why he'd locked his recording room door in the first place.





	Going Through It Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitorahabit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/gifts).



"Dammit. _Dammit_ , Jack, why didn't you notice this _earlier?!_ "

That was all the well-known Irish Youtuber could chide inwardly to himself as he feels his body tremble violently as if he was shivering from a nonexistent cold coming from outside.

What made it worse, more importantly, was the banging on the other side of the door and the strained, raspy voice which belonged to his friend, Mark, as he tried to come in with no success. 

A few hours before, after posting his second video of the day for editing, Sean had looked up to see the milky-white splendour of the moon up close and a feeling of dread had surged through him at the possible consequences that would come from being unprepared.

So, after sending a quick text to Mark to stay away and to  _not_ come over to his house, he'd scurried to and fro across the room, pushing anything that would obstruct the transformation back against the wall to make a clear space for himself.

Once this was done, he had taken off his shirt (since he'd knew from watching too much fantasy TV shows that clothing really did serve to be a problem); placing it neatly beside his computer before standing in the middle of the room and waiting (if not nervously) for the wolf to emerge.

If it had not been for Mark (who seemed to make everything that concerned his best friend to be a big deal) to totally ignore Jack's text and do the exact opposite of what he'd been told, everything would have gone smoothly in Jack's perspective of the situation.

But, as usual, this wasn't always the case.

"Mark! You have to get out of here,  _now!_ " Jack yells at the door as he doubles over and pants heavily as he senses the beginning signs of the shift, "Why didn't you read my text properly, you American drama queen!"

"No, I have to come in there, Jack!" Mark's muffled voice snaps back as the banging swiftly changes to the clacking of the door handle (which of course was jammed due to Jack locking the door beforehand).

Jack smirks to himself as he hears the American's angry cursing at the realisation of the aforementioned reason before another spasm of pain jerks him back to reality and he collapses onto all fours as his bones in his fingers and toenails contort in strange positions as they stretch and curve inwards to form claws that dig into the soft material of the carpet underneath; Jack rolling back his shoulders to allow his spine to jut out of his back and his muscles to expand to twice their size to better accommodate his lengthening body.

Low growls of pleasure rumble from deep in the Irishman's throat as he arches and straightens his back in a massaging fashion and flexes and clenches his folded hands and feet; the spasms of pain become more soothing and comforting as time flew by; small blades of black fur unfurl from deep within and spread all over his naked body while his legs and arms become more stronger and canines lengthen to fangs through small pinpricks of discomfort in his gums.

He shifts to a more comfortable position as his body finishes its transition to be more lupine and the protrusion of his face outwards into a muzzle doesn't harm him at all as he guides a long, rough tongue over his new set of teeth and that characteristic blood thirst surges through his new body.

And as Mark finally forces the door open and bursts into the room, he almost becomes stuck to the floor as he stares with wide eyes at the animal his friend has become before unleashing a scream of pure terror as "Jack" lunges at him with a snarl.     

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Welcome to this werewolf fanfic featuring our wonderful American and Irish friends! 
> 
> Please note that this is completely different to the werewolf series that I made earlier and doesn't relate to it in any shape or form.


End file.
